dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Halloween Adventure
"Doug's Halloween Adventure" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. It is also the second half-hour episode of the Nickelodeon series. Synopsis When a spooky new amusement park ride, Blood Stone Manor, opens at Funkytown on Halloween night, Skeeter wants to check it out instead of trick-or-treating. Doug reluctantly agrees to go, but when the park closes before their turn comes up, Roger convinces them to go on the ride anyway. Once on the ride, Roger scares Doug and Skeeter big time, so it's up to them to scare Roger back. Recap Intro Skeeter is telling the story of how a man named Baron Von Hecklehalfer fell in love with a beautiful maiden, whose heart he won after building an enormous mansion in seventeen years. After their marriage, Baron brought his now wife into the house he made and fell (Skeeter says that Baron forgot to build a floor while building the mansion). Skeeter also states that ever since their demise, the house has become cursed and few people had the temerity to enter it. Those people who did "never stay too long" (an obvious euphemism for their deaths). Then, one day, an anonymous person wearing a hood decided to enhance the creation of the house and built it as a ride in Funkytown, now known as Blood Stone Mannor. Skeeter is in Doug's room showing him the grand opening of the ride, which Doug reluctantly agrees to, struggling to hide his fear. Main Episode Doug states voice-over that Halloween this year would be different, because Skeeter has talked him into going on the scariest ride at the amusement park. Doug decides to squelch his fear by dressing up as Race Canyon. Doug's imagination: Race Canyon is seen scaling the mountain when he comes across two bat-like creatures. Race uses the rope to tie them up and have them falling down the river. As Race finally makes it to the top, the haunted house named Blood Stone Manor morphs into a mysterious man in a black hood, who attempts to do Race in. He is then strangled by a rope tossed to him by Doug, who is standing next to Race dressed up like him. The man in the hood falls off the mountain and Race thanks Doug for his work, as well as complimenting his outfit. Doug tells Judy that he is riding on Blood Stone Manor and watches the commercial of it on TV where he starts to become a little nervous. Doug's imagination: Doug and Race view the man in the hood over them and back up a bit. Race ends up hanging off the edge of the cliff, but Doug loses his balance and falls off as he lands into the river. Doug visits Skeeter (who is dressed as a rocket ship) at his house and asks if he would like to go trick-or-treating. During the trick-or-treating, Roger and his gang come around and dares Doug to TP Mr. Bone's house. Doug refuses and he and Skeeter walk away. Skeeter catches a glimpse of the bus to Funkytown and the two friends chase after it, but Doug tells Skeeter that he is not Race Canyon due to him not having any guts and the two miss the bus. (This theme is used as the same theme in the episode Doug's Christmas Story.) Patti and her dad (who are driving to their way to a costume party) pull over to see Doug and Skeeter. When Patti notices that Doug is dressed as Race Canyon, she says that Doug could be the spitting image, boosting Doug's confidence. Doug's imagination: At Blood Stone Manor, Doug, dressed as Race Canyon with Patti behind, breaks into the house and scares away the ghosts and creatures. Patti is seen beside him calling him her hero. So Doug asks if he could get a ride to Funkytown, which Patti and her dad agree to do. As they make it to Funkytown, Patti is impressed that Doug and Skeeter are riding Blood Stone Manor and says she would never go on it after what happened to two guys which Chad says that the only thing that came out after they rode the ride were both pairs of shoes (Patti says that Skeeter has told her this). As Doug and Skeeter walk inside the amusement park, Skeeter tells Doug that some people still think that the guy who bought the house still resides inside. They quickly become disappointed when they find that the line to get into Blood Stone Manor is very long. Luckily, they are next and there is only fifteen minutes left before it closes, with Roger showing up in the process. But the owner closes the ride anyway. The door opens back up and Roger convinces Doug and Skeeter to go in, which they reluctantly capitulate to since there are only fifteen minutes left before the amusement park closes. Doug, Skeeter, and Roger are now inside the house and come across a hooded hoodlum from the picture of the wall, who sets a trap for them by opening up the floor, revealing the death pit, and a door slides towards them. As the sliding door makes its way towards the edge of the pit, Doug discovers that it's really a glass floor. The fireplace then opens, revealing the hooded guy, who tells them that they have crossed the Flesh-hold of Death right before disappearing. The trio walk through the fireplace and into a dining room where they find the hooded guy in the picture mounted on the wall and hear the grandfather clock ringing. In deference to the hooded guy, the trio sit down on the table expecting a meal. Their trays contain salad (which is alive) and each of the trio become strapped to each of their chairs. The chairs that they are still in slide down to a secret slide and they hop into a cart on a roller coaster track, which ride them along. Suddenly, the ride stops in the middle of the track and Skeeter looks at his watch to discover that it is now ten o'clock and that the park has closed. The three guys are now trapped inside, but Skeeter finds that there are stairs that lead somewhere down the bottom. Roger then hears a hissing sound and decides to stay. So Doug and Skeeter take the stairs and make their way out. Skeeter spots a phone and tries to dial, only to discover that the phone is really a ride activator. When they run into the hooded guy again, they attempt to hop on the moving carts of the ride and find Roger's boots inside, as well as hearing Roger's cries for help. Doug and Skeeter go back to save Roger and come across a dug-up hole. Doug remembers the bottomless pit in the front room and is convinced that the hole that was dug up is the same trick as the pit, until he walks over it and falls in with Skeeter. The two fall into a secret ride generator room and once again come across the hooded guy, who scares them half to death and orders them to get out. When Doug hears "Come on! This way!" in Roger's voice, he stands up to the hooded guy and tells him that he and Skeeter are not leaving without Roger. So the hooded guy shows the two friends the entrance to a secret room inside of a tomb and they walk through. They walk inside a room with video cameras and find Roger outside. It turns out that Roger and his gang were trying to scare Doug and Skeeter all along. So Doug and Skeeter work alongside the hooded guy to get Roger back. With the hooded guy's camera, Doug and Skeeter pose as ghosts who threaten Roger and his gang if they don't clean up the toilet paper they threw at the houses as pranks right before the hooded guy scares them away. Doug and Skeeter walk with the hooded guy out of the amusement park and the hooded guy offers Doug his Race Canyon hat (which it blew away in the wind prior to coming to Funkytown). When Doug notices that it belongs to him, he asks who is the hooded guy, who introduces himself as Baron Von Hecklehoffer right before he disappears out of sight. Doug and Skeeter later run all the way home to Vine Street. (The street name Vine Street is used as the same name in both Leavenworth, Kansas, and Hays, Kansas, and so is the name called Elm Street.) Characters *Doug Funnie *Judy Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Mr. Bone *Roger Klotz *Ned Cauphee *Willie White *Boomer Bledsoe *Patti Mayonnaise *Mr. Mayonnaise External links * Halloween Specials Wiki: Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Doug and Porkchop appearing through Doug's name